


He's My Collar

by Pet505



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Eventual Romance, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pet505/pseuds/Pet505
Summary: Gerard Way is just not like the other kids. He is kind of weird, quiet, and keeps to himself. He likes art, he likes music, and he likes Frank Iero. Always admiring the shorter boy for his individuality and independence, he knows he’d never be able to talk to him face to face. He’s just too cool...Frank Iero is just trying to get by. He hates school and sucks at it in every way. What he does love is guitar, and though he’d rather just drop out and join a band - he also loves his mom and doesn’t want to let her down. Is he cool? No. He's actually just a disappointment. For everyone.





	1. Chapter 1

“Mmm...” Frank moaned around the swollen cock in his mouth. He didn’t actually care much for having his lips wrapped around someones dick, but he did care about passing this class. So here he was - on his knees under his history teachers desk, nose deep in pubic hair and swallowing around the mans throbbing erection. It was salty and big, and though in a way, he’d admit he appreciated the erotica of the whole situation, it wasn’t his preferred option. Sometimes though, it was the only option.

A hand came to his head and brushed through his hair, petting him gently. It felt good and he pulled his head up and sucked on the tip gently before going back down, setting a steady pace. He let his tongue lap the underside and run along the vein there, trying to get his teacher off quickly. The way the Mr. Johnson's hand fisted in his hair coupled with a sharp intake of breath made Frank proud of himself. He never controlled Frank’s movements - because that isn’t how this worked.

See, despite it being Frank on his knees, Frank needing the grades to be passed, he was the one in control. Because he was, of course, the one underage and also not the criminal in this situation.

Oh yes, Frank knew where he stood and where everyone else stood. He had the power - he wasn’t shy to wave it around either to make sure none of his ‘favorite’ teachers got cocky with him. No pun intended.

He made some low noises in his throat and went at it, putting his hands up to caress the Mr. Johnson’s thighs, feeling goosebumps raise on his pasty, hairy, legs. After a moment, he felt the hand in his hair tighten and a shudder run under his fingertips, a long deep groan accompanied by a heavy sigh as semen filled his mouth.

When it was over, he turned to the trash can and tissue spitting and ridding himself of the disgusting salt substance. Yeah, he didn’t swallow. I mean, he did this for his grades not because he wanted to.

“God, that mouth of yours is sinful, Iero.”

Frank smirked and winked playfully when he turned around from the trash, facing his history teacher.

“Only for you.” He grinned, lying through his teeth. Honestly, Mr. Johnson had to know it was a lie too, but he smiled nonetheless.

“Get out of here now, I got a meeting with another student.”

“Oh, you got a lot of stamina Mr. Johnson.” Frank went to grab his backpack. His teacher laughed.

Frank ran his tongue inside his mouth a few times and felt the taste of his teacher still, he grimaced and popped a mint before heading towards the door, feeling better now that the bit of business was out of the way -

“O-oh,” Frank’s brain was racing as he opened the door and came face to face with some dark haired guy. He had shoulder length hair and was... actually kind of pretty...? Oh, his name was Gerald or something - Gerard - he was in Frank’s math class... “Hey dude.” He forced out, speaking loud enough to reach his teacher, warning him. He gulped and tried grinning, but the expression he got in return was nothing short of terrifying to Frank.

He looked shocked, which wasn’t good. When Frank tried smiling, he had to look down and laugh nervously, for the dark haired boy had sighed and the look in his eyes was unmistakable. He shook his head and blinked rapidly, a weird disappointment flitting across his features. What. The. Fuck.

He knows.

“E-excuse me,” Fucking stop stuttering idiot. Frank cursed, heart racing as he tried to push past the boy. He succeeded but didn’t get far before a hard hand grabbed his wrist, pulling him back sharply until they were face to face, briefly.

“You’re a slut.” the boy muttered, and Frank felt his face heat up insanely with anger and embarrassment. No, fucking, no. Just -

“What’s y-your problem fucker?” He tried to ground it out, or harshly mutter it, anything. But it came out breathy and without any force, just a quiet helpless murmur. He licked his lips and tore his eyes away from the intense gaze, pulling at his wrist.

Gerard let go of Frank and strode into the history class, closing the door behind him. Frank just stood there for a moment, coming up with every bad thing that could now happen to him. His teacher... well, who gives a fuck about him. But Frank, shit. This was fucking bad. Not only could he be failed if he was found out, he would be bullied mercilessly, labeled for eternity as some slut for teacher. None of his achievements would ever be counted as legitimate. His parents - his mom - oh fuck no. No. He had to do something. But what? Maybe his teacher would do something.

Would... would he confront Mr. Johnson? He had no proof. Shit, still. If he spread it around to other kids, well, they believe anything. They might ask questions and start to really pay attention, to wonder how Frank Iero, a total slacker and bullshitter, was passing his classes. If this dark haired boy told them he sucked cock for an A+ then they could, would, believe him. They’re savages, all of them motherfuckers. He groaned and ran a hand through his hair.

Maybe he could wait until he came out - no... what would he do? He could offer something, he could offer the same services. No, what the fuck? Then he would definitely have a hold over Frank. This is a disaster.

Maybe nothing would happen though, just maybe. All he could really do was wait.

By now, Frank had been standing at the door maybe 10 minutes, biting his lip while clutching his backpack straps and staring at the door like an anxious dog. He was still lost in his worry when he heard the door handle click, jumping back.

“You’re still here?” It was the boy, not his teacher. He just blinked up at him, opening his mouth to insult him, maybe to defend himself, or tell him he was wrong, or just act stupid but offended like ‘Do you even know who you’re talking to, you stupid cunt?’ Get in his face a little, stomp on his foot, kick his shins, tell him he looks like a fucking girl, maybe.

Alas, he did none of these. The pressure was overwhelming, the judging look he saw and the shameful truth they both knew was too much for Frank.

“U-uh, I, please,” he took a small step forward. “P-please don’t say anything.” Fuck. Why am I saying this? He screamed in his head. This was maybe the most idiotic thing he had ever done. Except sucking his teachers dick. Or was it not doing his homework? Maybe a combination.

Gerard looked done and he sounded very cold. “Why shouldn’t I?” he challenged, looking down on Frank.

Frank sighed and closed his eyes. He wanted to die.

“I- please. I’ll do anything.”

“I don’t doubt it. You want to suck my cock too so I keep my mouth shut?” Gerard drawled sarcastically, mocking him.

Frank bit back his anger and looked down in shame, trying to convey that, yes. He might just do that. If this asshole told anyone, or another teacher or someone else... holy fuck. That would be a mess. It would ruin his life.

His face was getting hotter the longer they stood there. He chanced a glance up at Gerard and their eyes met, that’s when the other boy grabbed his arm and began dragging him along wordlessly.

He said nothing as they came to a little classroom. It was small with only a few desk - it was for kids who had trouble with reading and speaking. Gerard locked the door behind him and Frank watched him walk behind the teachers desk, sitting in the black rolling chair. He didn’t look smug though, actually, he looked pissed and something else Frank couldn't place.

“Well? Hurry up you whore.”

“I’m not a fucking whore, dipshit. I just know how to get what I want.” He said proudly, sauntering over to Gerard to get between his legs before dropping to his knees for the second time that day.

“...with your body.” Gerard added, unzipping his pants. He didn’t hesitate to take his dick out and stroke it in Frank’s face. It... it wasn’t as thick as Mr. Johnson’s - but it was still thick, and... it was longer. Frank licked his lips and actually felt a weird excitement in his stomach. He looked up at Gerard to run a small assessment.

He was kind of surprised to be honest. Gerard was a quiet kid, artsy, and unassuming. So he thought. He wasn’t a bully, in fact, he was bullied. He didn’t have any friends or do athletics. He did hang out with some other guy, maybe a couple guys. His looks weren’t bad, he was just a big person, a little greasy, and uncool. He had pretty dark hair, smoldering brown eyes though, and his face was nice to look at.

Frank would be lying if he said Gerard wasn’t attractive. His dick wasn’t a let down either... he moved his gaze to the cock in front of him and saw the tip was flushed, he was already hard.

An impatient hand came to the back of his head and pushed his face into Gerard’s dick. Gerard’s other hand rubbed the tip along Frank’s lips and pressed gently into the boys mouth partly before pulling back out. Frank’s eyes were now closed and though he definitely wasn’t used to being used, there wasn’t much he could do. He had his age over the teachers heads, but nothing over Gerard. Gerard had everything over him though - he had the power over Frank, leaving him to just take it.

Gerard groaned when he finally pushed Frank’s mouth halfway down his erection. His mouth was so hot and wet, he suctioned his cheeks and tightened his lips around Gerard’ shaft and tried bobbing his head. That was put to a quick end though. He gagged and opened his wet eyes when the boy thrust up into his mouth and held his head still, starting a slow but deep rhythm of fucking into his mouth.

Frank felt himself growing hard at the treatment, which was bizarre because none of the teachers had ever done this to him. No one in his life had done this to him, quite frankly. He pushed on Gerard’s thighs a bit to no avail. Gerard kept his fingers threaded tightly in his hair, pushing him deeper onto his dick.

“Mm- nf -” Frank tried, breathing through his nose.

“Fucking take it slut.” Gerard growled, voice hard and dark. “Choke on it - fuck.” he breathed.

Gerard’s slow thrust turned to quick jabs as he hit the back of Frank’s already raw throat, looking down at the tears sliding down the boys face. He looked so fucking good - his face was red and his brows were drawn together in concentration as he tried hard not to gag, but Gerard wanted him to. He loved to hear that unmistakable sound when his cock went to the hottest, tightest part of his mouth, back to Frank’s throat.

“You look so good, you are a little cockslut aren’t you? How many teachers fuck this dirty mouth?” He shoved himself up harshly and relished the sounds of Frank choking.

He pulled his head off his dick when his eyes rolled back into his head momentarily, giving him some air. Frank coughed a couple times and gasped for breath, blinking rapidly to clear his swimming vision. A trail of salty saliva ran down his swollen lips, down his chin and he felt gross. He felt dirty and his own erection strained through his tight jeans so much that it hurt.

He really was a slut, wasn’t he? Fuck.

Gerard yanked him up by his hair and before he knew it, he was bent over the teachers desk, his jeans being worked off his hips. He said nothing though, just panting and trying to orient himself from nearly choking. He licked his lips and moved his hips, boner brushing against the edge desk and fuck - it felt good.

“Holy shit, that’s hot.” Gerard panted and Frank realized he had started moaning while humping the desk. Oh, and he now had no pants.

“W-wait,” Frank tried pushing himself up, only for Gerard’s hand to come down on his back and force his cheek on the cold surface.

“I’m going to fuck you.” He said matter of factly, bringing both his hands down to knead the globes of Frank’s ass. Frank pushed back onto the feeling, closing his eyes and groaning. He was getting lost - what was even happening? This wasn’t how it was supposed to go.

Gerard’s hand came to wrap around his boner, stroking him lazily, his other hand caressing a finger between his cheeks to circle and push against his entrance.

“Ah-” Frank back onto the light pressure and put his hands above his head to grip the edge of the desk. Fuck it felt so good, any friction felt so good at this point.

“I never knew Frank Iero was such a dirty bitch.” Gerard leaned down and growled into his ear. Frank whined and pushed his ass out, the sensations overwhelming, the harsh words just urging him on in the dirtiest way. Gerard’s finger was pushing into him and it burned, but it also felt fucking good. Frank had never let a teacher fuck him - ever. Yet here he was, about to be fucked in the ass by a student and as much as he’d like to say it was to ensure Gerard’s cooperation, he had started to enjoy this. Actually, the minute Gerard forced his dick down Frank’s throat and manhandled him was when the spark of arousal ignited in him.

“P-please,” he panted, trying to grind on the finger that was thrusting in and out of him.

“Tell me how much of a slut you are.” Gerard added another finger, scissoring the writhing boy beneath him.

“I-I’m a s-slut.” Frank whined, fucking himself on Gerard’s fingers. The older boy didn’t respond though so Frank continued, panting, “Fuck please, I’m a c-cock slut, please,” he broke off into a shout when Gerard’s fingers brushed his prostate. He stilled his body to acclimate to the feeling and let his mouth hang open in a long appreciative groan as Gerard rubbed that spot inside of him.

“Noisy.”

“Just fuck me already.” Frank whined, rolling his hips backwards to gain friction.

Gerard said nothing, but scissored his fingers a couple times before pulling them out and to stroke himself a few times.

He slid the head between Frank’s cheeks and pressed them together as he thrusted between them. Frank was obviously impatient, and it made Gerard pleased with himself for teasing him. He deserved it.

“Fuck, just do it!” Frank reached around to grab Gerard’s dick and began pressing it to his entrance. Gerard smirked and let him, sighing when Frank’s tight heat was around his dick. Damn this was a long time coming. Literally.

Maybe he was being immature, maybe he was being disgusting as fuck and a creep just like those teachers who used Frank, but he wasn’t about to miss this opportunity. He always thought Frank was cool, the rebel kid who didn’t give a shit what anyone thought and loved music. Gerard too loved music, and he’d admired the boy for a long time, like had a huge crush on him.

However, the image turned out to be a total lie. This wasn’t the first time Gerard had caught Frank with a teacher though, but it was the most blatant. He heard Frank’s moans, heard Mr. Johnson, heard their fucking stupid flirting...

He hated it. It revolted him, it made him want to kill the history teacher, want to hurt Frank, want to disappear and wish he never knew Frank Iero existed. But he did, and right now he was about to fuck him to death, if possible. Out of everything though, of all the mixed emotions and anger, the most prominent thing he felt was disappointment.

The disappointment swelled up in his chest and for a moment he wanted to be far away, away from this situation that was now even more fucked up. But as quickly as it came, it was gone at the sound of Frank’s high pitched whines. He was fucking himself on Gerard’s dick and then he remembered right, he’s just a slut. That made it much easier because then he deserved it.

“You know Frank,” Gerard pulled out his cell phone, opening up his camera to take a few pictures of the boys hole stretched around his cock. The sight took his breath away for a moment and he reached down to knead his pale cheeks. “I want you to tell me how it feels,” he hit the record button, watching the boy through the camera. “How does my cock feel in your ass?” Gerard pulled back suddenly, using his free hand to stop Frank’s hips before slamming back into him.

“Ah!” Frank cried out, whole body jolting at the force as Gerard started to piston his hips into him. “O-oh, ahh, a-ahh, f- fu- feels good, shit,” he clawed at the desk, letting himself be properly fucked.

“Tell me about it.” Gerard managed to say with not a little strain in his voice. This boy was tight. Surely the teachers didn’t fuck him that often, but he was sure they had before. It was a given. But thinking about anyone else fucking Frank made his blood boil and erased any sympathy he may have felt before. He switched his angle a few times and pushed in slower, until Frank arched up and yelped.

“Please, h-harder, your cock f-feels, ah, so good, so big, Gerard -” Shit. Gerard groaned and closed his eyes. “M-more, rig-right there, please please-ah!” Gerard stopped the video and dropped it on the desk, the noise drawing Frank’s attention to it. He made sure the boy couldn’t reach it before taking his hips to fuck into him hard and fast.

“W-what, fuck, ah, y-you,” he could barely speak as realization dawned on him, and due to the intense fucking he was receiving, much to Gerard’s pleasure.

“Shut up d-dirty slut.” Gerard groaned when he felt the familiar tingling in his stomach, tightening and coiling inside to a crescendo as he fucked Frank harder, slamming in at a brutal pace. “You’re n-nothing. Nothing. Whores don’t get to talk, just take cock up their p-pretty little asses - fuck, fuck.”

Gerard’s orgasm rolled through his body in waves, his thrust slowed to stop as he came deep inside the boy beneath him. He looked down and saw angry red marks on Frank’s hips were Gerard had been gripping him. He panted and pulled out a little before pushing in, slowly, milking himself inside.

“No, don’t s-stop, please,” Frank whimpered, clenching around Gerard. “D-don’t stop...”

Gerard just moaned softly and pulled out, sensitivity killing his teenage hormones. “Oh shit, baby.” He gasped when he looked down to see his semen running down from Frank’s gaping hole, clenching and opening, looking for something to fuck it andddd... that’s where his teenager hormones went to.

Frank was panting, moving his ass back for any kind of friction and whimpering. What a mess he was - damn it was hot. He pleaded again but Gerard just let go and tucked himself back into his pants carefully. The boy seemed to get the memo that he was done being used and turned to look at Gerard through half lidded eyes.

“That was an A+ fuck, I think.” Gerard, smirked over him. Frank turned and let his forehead fall onto the desk.

Gerard grabbed his phone and stuffed it in his pocket, looking down again at his semen coming out of Frank before leaving the room.

\--

Frank sighed and limped home, his boner still going strong as he left, possibly, the most humiliating situation he’d ever been in. Fucked, used, and left whining bent over a desk. It didn’t take him long to get up and get himself in order, though he still had Gerard’s cum in his ass. Would he have preferred to lay there, get himself off then think about everything that just happened? Yeah. But home would be a safer place to do that.

As he walked though, he couldn’t help but just get angry at the whole situation. Not that it was bad, though to be considered a sane young man he’d hoped he would feel that way, but actually - he had gotten off to being treated like absolute shit just then. No one did that to him - ever. Not the teachers whose desk he hid under, not fucking anyone. Even for a grade he wouldn’t let them fuck his ass. He wanted a good grade not to give up his dignity. Gerard had just destroyed both though and he loved it.

“I’m home.” he called out to his mom, throwing his backpack near the door before running up to his room.

“Got homework?” he heard his mom respond, he just laughed sardonically, but not loud enough that she would hear.

“Yeah, already done.” Of course, technically, he already ‘did it’ after school earlier.

He closed and locked the door behind him before jumping into bed a little too excitedly. He turned his music on to a considerable volume before taking his pants off - he felt the sticky wetness sliding between his cheeks and you know, it would be better to do this in the shower, he decided.

Once the water was the right temperature, he leaned his forehead against the wall and brought his fingers to slide against his hole, kind of sore. A string of expletives left his mouth as he slid two fingers inside, digging out the cum, but it felt good so he ended up just fingering himself, jacking off with his other hand until he painted the shower wall with a whimper. He regretted not coming earlier while he was being fucked, it would have been so good. Still, the pressure and ache to ejaculate was satisfied to he washed up and got out.

Tomorrow would be all kinds of awkward, surely. Gerard was in his... what, math class? That was about it, wasn’t it? No, he was pretty sure Gerard was in another class too. Would he ask for other favors or was it just for today? If Frank was in his position, he would milk the opportunity dry. I mean, not that he looked forward to it or anything.

Um, fuck.

Well, he couldn’t do anything now. Just keep Gerard happy and keep his mouth shut. Frank could breeze through school, fuck his grades and homework away, and keep his mom happy. Then he could do guitar as much as he wanted, wouldn’t have to let her down, keep up the facade of straight A+ student, be a bit of a punk sometimes but a ‘good kid at heart’ and... it... it was hard sometimes.

Sighing, he put his headphones on and grabbed his guitar.

Tomorrow. He’d think about it tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Friday - the best day of the week. Even though it was raining, even though it was still considerably dark outside when his alarm went off, he stubbed his toe and he could have slept a few more hours, none of it mattered because it was Friday. Tonight he could go out and do something or stay home and do something because who was he kidding, he didn’t have any friends to go do shit with. He closest companion was his guitar. Sleeping in was also in his plans tomorrow.

School was alright. When he entered his first class, hair dark and dripping, he didn’t feel as proud as he usually did when Mr. Johnson gave him a knowing wink. In fact, it made him want to turn right around and walk out. This behavior never turned him on, or made him feel anything really except to nod at the fact he had Mr. Johnson in his pocket. Now, he felt slightly ashamed to share this secret with him.

The rest of his classes were... alright. Science was cool, he liked his teacher here anyway and he was managing to pass, barely, but he did it without any favors. She was a fair teacher, which he couldn’t say for any other teacher. Ever.

English was his current class, then math, Spanish, and lastly, art. He didn’t enjoy any of these classes except maybe English.

As math approached, Frank found the soreness in his ass aching. Gerard’s face kept popping in his head, as well as the memories of yesterday afternoon. The feeling of choking, of not being able to breath, the salty taste of cum in his mouth, pushed and manhandled, exposed, dirty. It was turning him on and he knew that he should stop thinking of these things this instant or it could spell embarrassment. Despite this, he continued re-living the fantasy because why the fuck not. He was bored and already semi-horny, Gerard was in his next class and at the end of today he’d probably want to do something. Right?

It was his first time. Up the ass. He’d played with his ass before though, but damn it had indeed burned and kind of hurt when Gerard started getting rough, but it was good, a good pressure that eased an ache he had. It was long, and it felt better as soon as Gerard had hit his prostate - fuck. Frank sighed softly and closed his eyes, resting his head on his hand as he imagined the scenario a few times, wondering what it would be like today, and in the future -

Ohfuckingshitnowhatthefuck the p h o n e. Gerard, he took a picture, or a video, something - that motherfucker! Frank’s eyes shot open and he growled, a bit too loudly.

He looked up and found his English teacher giving him a questioning look, as well as a couple other students glancing at him. Ugh.

Everyone went back to their own thing after a brief pause and Frank had started to sweat in his seat. Gerard. What a cocky bastard. Everything about him was seedy as fuck. Unassuming, quiet, but so dominant, such a dirty mouth. He was craftier than Frank thought - now he had visual, maybe audio, proof. Fucker. Frank was practically his slave at this point, perfectly blackmailed. Oh god, why?

Was this karma? Punishment for, wait, what? He didn’t do anything wrong. It was the history and English teacher’s faults for being pedophiles. Frank was still a kid. It was their responsibility to say no, to turn him down and tell him it was wrong but no. They had let him down and in exchange for being bad adults, he was going to get something in return. He was in the right. What was so bad about what he did? Nothing, he huffed.

The bell rang and by the time he sat down in math, he still didn’t know what to feel. The only feeling he could assess to be true was that he was excited. Excited to see Gerard and also kind of nervous.

When the older boy walked in, Frank couldn’t help but sit up a little straighter. His heart was beating a little faster and he felt his stomach flip when Gerard looked around the class briefly before his eyes found Frank’s.

What should he say? Should he wave? Say hi? Just smile? No, why would he smile? It was, they, I mean - he just, this wasn’t like... they weren’t even friends. He just got fucked so Gerard wouldn’t tell. Man this is fucking confusing. Why was he so goddamned nervous then? Should he glare? Roll his eyes and look away? He was still looking at Frank and fuck -

Gerard just pulled his phone out and found his seat on the far side of the classroom, by the window, and did his own thing. Frank was left stupidly staring after him until the class started.

It was uneventful. Nothing happened, he glanced at the quiet boy more than a few times and was left wondering why he never even spared a glance back. It was kind of obvious right? That Frank was staring at him throughout most of the class? His math teacher even had to snap her fingers in Frank’s direction a couple times to draw his attention back.

When the bell rang he jumped, half-sighing, groaning, and growling all in one breath as he packed his books away. What a jerk. Even the teachers always spared a few looks at him during class, despite the risk and Gerard was too good for that? Frank even let him fuck him in the ass for fucks sake. What the hell?

Why did he care so much?

This is stupid. He decided, stomping out and forcing himself not to look at the older boy again. Though if he did, he would have seen those brown eyes looking back at him.

\--

School today in general sucked. It sucked every day, but more so than usual because he was aware today. Usually he just attended, did his stuff, and went home to be free. Today, he was actually there.

He was Frank. He did poorly in school and sucked dick to pass two of his classes. All the other kids had friends, he had none. He didn’t really get along with that many people. It’s not like he couldn’t, he just didn’t. Acquaintances were many, friends were few. No one talked to him today, but that usually didn’t even occur to him. Today it did. What was he doing?

Why did all this matter anyway? He’d been doing this all 1st semester. Why did it matter now? Somehow, it mattered a lot, and suddenly too. It annoyed the ever-living-fuck out of him.

Frank cleared his throat and checked his phone, feeling it vibrate in his pocket. I’ll think about later.

He got a text from his mom.

‘Sorry, got called in. Can you walk home today?’

Thanks a lot, mom. He rolled his eyes and put the mobile back in his pocket. It was pouring rain and cold. Fuck that. Walk home in this? He had been standing here already for 15 minutes under the pavilion. There were a few other people around but mostly it was just him, waiting. Now for nothing. He had a light jacket and nothing else really.

“Hey, Frank. Stuck here?” he turned around to find Mr. Johnson wearing a nerdy blue raincoat. The kind a weather person might have on, in other words, a stupid dad one.

“Yeah.”

“I can drive you home if you want. It’s not supposed to let up, we have rain all weekend.” Mr. Johnson laughed good-heatedly, but Frank stiffened. It’s not like Mr. Johnson was a bad person, Frank didn’t think he would do anything per se. But, just, it was weird considering their relationship. For example, did he want something in return?

Frank hummed and shrugged. It wouldn’t be so bad maybe, if it was really just a drive. If it wasn’t - well, it’s not like it didn’t usually happen anyway... “Maybe.” It was Friday, he should be at home warm and doing something cool, not stuck here at school. “Actually, sure. Thanks Mr. J.”

His history teacher smiled, “Alright. I got my car over here, I didn’t bring an umbrella though so -”

“It’s okay. Let’s run?” Frank pulled his hood up and prepared to follow his teacher, who just looked at him kinda of disbelievingly. “Oh, sorry. I forgot old people can’t run.”

“Watch your mouth. I just don’t want to slip.” Wow, it was a joke. Frank rolled his eyes but couldn’t help smirking - he literally got a rise out of his teachers just now.

Frank followed Mr. Johnson to a small silver car and just touched the handle when he was roughly spun around by a hand on his shoulder. He tensed instantly.

“Hey. Here you are. I thought we were,” it was Gerard? “going home together today?” Frank just stared at him. I mean, it was surprising. Like, where the fuck did he come from first of all? The hand on his shoulder squeezed hard and he blinked rapidly. “Remember?” Gerard ground out, quietly.

He didn’t want Frank to go home with Mr. Johnson. That much was obvious. But why should he go with Gerard? Frank gulped and looked back at Gerard, who seemed impatient. He didn’t have a choice either way.

“Yeah, I-I remember now.” Gerard’s hand slid off his shoulder but down to his wrist, grabbing it tightly. Frank turned to his teacher. “Sorry, but thanks Mr. J. Seeya.”

His teacher said nothing, but gave them both a suspicious look which Frank ignored as Gerard dragged him off to another place in the parking lot. They came to a dingy old car under a tree. It must have been Gerard’s, cause he unlocked it and motioned for Frank to get in.

Oh, it was awkward of course. Gerard found it fine to ignore him in math and later art, which Frank found Gerard was in, the day after fucking him into a desk. Now he wanted something? Okay, fine. Though of course he was a little too eager in pulling his hoodie off and turning towards Gerard, leaning over to touch his thighs gently.

Gerard tensed and grabbed his hand, glaring. “What the fuck are you doing?” Ouch. Frank blushed hard and suppressed the urge to run into traffic, Gerard didn’t bring him here for a favor? His embarrassment turned to anger at being rejected the advance.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I assumed you dragged me away from going home so you could blackmail me some more. I am just a slut, after all.”

Gerard smiled sardonically at him and though Frank just delivered a sick burn, it he still felt like he was the stupid one here.

“You really thought Mr. Johnson was going to just take you home? Straight home?”

Frank prickled at the implications, a suspicion he had himself just a few minutes ago. His pride didn’t let him agree though. “Yes.”

Gerard laughed, “You really are stupid.”

Frank ripped his hand away and grabbed his jacket, about to swing the car door open to just fucking walk. Fucking people.

Gerard saw what he was going to do though and clicked the door lock before he could leave. “If I were Mr. Johnson, I would have taken advantage of you.”

“You’re doing that right now, aren’t you?” Frank tried to keep up his sarcastic, bitter, attitude - but he knew what was coming and it excited him more than waking up to Friday morning.

He thought Gerard might have a quip to come back with, but instead he heard shuffling and turned to see him sitting in the backseat, looking at Frank expectantly. Frank cleared his throat and licked his lips, his dick giving an interested twitch when Gerard took his cock out and started stroking it to hardness. He’d hate to admit it, but he was waiting to see that today.

“Take your pants off before coming back here.”

“I thought you weren’t interested.” Frank tried, but he sounded soft even to his own ears.

“You tested me.”

Gerard’s cheeks were already flushed, his lips parted slightly in soft pants as the head of his cock disappeared into his fist every time it went up his length. Frank moaned at the sight and didn’t take another moment to remove his jeans, but when he came back there it was a lot more difficult. It was way too cramped, but after some awkward shuffling and wordless instruction, Frank was sitting on Gerard’s lap, back pressed uncomfortably against the compartment between the two front seats.

“Lean back, put your legs up,” Gerard pushed him into the new position, now it did kind of hurt his back, but he settled into it as Gerard spread his legs, bending his knees a bit to have better access. Fuck me - I feel like a real whore. Gerard could surely see everything, not that he couldn’t yesterday but this position was just so...open.

He gasped and jolted when he felt the unmistakable drag of Gerard’s tongue over his hole. But as soon as he tried to close his legs, there Gerard’s hands were holding under his knees.

“D-don’t do that, it’s -”

“Shut up. I’m pretty sure I can do whatever I want to you.” Gerard mumbled, Frank only whimpered at his words and forced himself to relax but it was impossible.

Gerard licked a few stripes up and down his crack again before pressing his tongue flat against Frank, bringing his lips down to suck lightly. Frank arched his back and let out a hitch pitched moan, the feeling was nothing he’d ever experienced that’s for sure. It was so wet and direct, he could feel the tip of Gerard’s tongue stiffen and press into him and he lost it. He thrashed his head from side to side, gasping and digging his nails into the front seat cushions near his head as Gerard fucked him with his tongue.

“P-please, oh fuck,” Frank was breathless. He couldn’t even think, just fuck, he wanted to cum.

Gerard moaned and the vibrations around the boys hole caused him to tremble. Gerard smirked and groaned again, digging his tongue in as far as he could before wriggling it around inside him. Frank loved it, if his loud moans and yelps were any indication. The windows had fogged up on the little car so far, and Gerard was glad because they were still in the school parking lot.

By the time he pulled back, Frank was a trembling whiny mess, small pleas leaving his lips despite Gerard already having stopped.

“You want to cum, slut?” Gerard’s voice was deep and quiet from lust, watching Frank sit up and seeing his red sweaty face, lips parting and eyes wet. He groaned in arousal as he started stroking himself. Frank’s eyes immediately went to his cock and he felt proud that the boy seemed so desperate for him.

He was still disappointed Frank wasn’t who he thought, but at this point he was just taking what he could get. Today he was going to try not to take advantage of him, he even resisted looking at him despite the boys intense and blatant staring - but then Frank started going home with Mr. Johnson and what was he supposed to do? He couldn’t let that happen. First of all, yes, he was jealous and second of all, Mr. Johnson, no matter how much Frank seemed to think he had the man in his pocket, was still an adult. An adult who accepted blowjobs from a student of his to mark his grades up. He was a scumbag and obviously, not trustworthy at all. Sadly, Frank seemed to think pretty highly of his sway over the man though. Gerard wasn’t so stupid.

“Please,” Frank’s pleading voice brought him back, realizing he had stopped stroking himself, he opened his eyes and saw Frank crawling to sit on his lap, situating himself. “Please, I need to cum so bad, Gerard, please.” Seeing his cute face, his sweet lips and green eyes, so close - his warm breath on his face... Gerard couldn’t stop the words from coming out of his mouth.

“You’re so cute.” he breathed, and they were both surprised at the words.

Frank felt his face heating up, though it was hard to tell in the low-light of the car and the fact that he was already pretty flushed. Gerard’s voice was so soft when he said that, it was... affectionate. It freaked him out a little, but at the same time it made him happy? It was too weird though. What was he supposed to say? It wasn’t like with the teachers. It wasn’t.

Gerard didn’t let him think about it though, instead he looked down briefly before looking up again with a different, darker, look in his eyes. Frank gasped when his hips were pushed down and Gerard’s tip breached him.

His arms came around the older boys neck as he sat down further, and the pressure, the fullness was so good. It burned a bit and he still felt the ache from yesterday, but fuck Gerard was big. He felt stretched and it felt a little different with this position, a little deeper and he was gasping by the time he sat fully on the older boys dick.

“Bounce on it, baby.” Gerard muttered against his neck and that was all Frank needed to hear before he started to gently roll his hips, moaning, gradually speeding up until he was jumping on his dick

“Oh, fuck.” Frank gasped, “F-fuck yes, feels so good - ah!” he stilled when he felt the hit to his prostate. Experimenting, he gently rocked his hips back and squeezed around it, moaning and sighing at the sparks of pleasure it sent through his whole body.

“Fuck.” Gerard growled, grabbing his ass to make him move his hips. Frank whined and pulled his hands off, mustering a glare that wouldn’t threaten a rabbit.

“Please, it feels oh, s-so good. You feel so good, so big.” Frank squeezed Gerard’s wrist and just rolled his hips, feeling lightheaded and not in the mood to deal with this shit from Gerard. God - he was so close.

Gerard, surprisingly, didn’t respond and instead moved his hands so that they were holding hands. Gerard moved their enclosed hands up between them so Frank could support his weight and lean forward as he rocked onto Gerard.

Gerard was breathing heavily, watching Frank’s face as he fucked himself. It was the single most hottest thing he’s ever seen and yeah, he wasn’t feeling it as much as Frank but just watching his blissed out face was enough. Occasionally his lips would form an ‘o’ shape and his brows would draw together, he would lean on Gerard until their heads were touching then sit back up to get into the same position he started in, trying to bring himself off with his ass alone. It was incredibly hot and it kept Gerard rock hard.

Despite the fact that Gerard couldn’t cum like this, he had plans. Yesterday he left the poor boy wanting and he was proud of that, cause he really wanted to see Frank cum. Today though, he would see it and Frank? He’s going to wish he didn’t want it so badly.

“Ah, I’m going to - ah,” Frank almost stopped completely, clenching around Gerard and slightly rocking back and forth until he was crying out, his whole body trembling.

Frank swore he could feel every hair on his neck as wave after wave of pleasure came over him. He knew he was being too loud but he didn’t care. He felt Gerard mouthing at his throat and he shuddered - he was oversensitive. He gasped and let off a broken moan, pulling away from the older man, before he could pull off his still hard cock though, Gerard grabbed his hips and started a brutal pace fucking up into him.

A strangled noise escaped Frank and he felt like the air was knocked out of him, he couldn’t breath - fuck fuck fuck, it was fuck - too much.

“S-sto-” he squealed, nearly screamed, when Gerard brushed his prostate. “I- h...hurts.”

Gerard pulled out only to shuffle to the far left and grab Frank, pushing him onto his back across the back seat.

“I can’t, please,” he tried, seeing what was coming next. “I-I just came, please -”

“I thought you wanted to cum so bad. Don’t you want to cum again?”

Frank whined when Gerard pressed his knees to his chest and all he could do was brace his sensitive body against the cushions, closing his eyes.

Gerard easily slid back in, groaning as he started fucking into him again. By now sweat was pouring off both of them, the air inside the once cool car was hot and smelled strongly of sex and semen. Their bodies were on fire, but especially Frank’s. He felt like his skin was thrumming with electric current every time Gerard touched him, every time. He had never came so hard in his life and it was intense, like nothing he’d ever felt and now the pleasure kept shooting up his spine, making him jerk and jolt. It wasn’t bad it was just too good. It was too much, too much, bordering on painful.

“I-I can’t, please I can’t cum again -” he gasped, throwing his head back to whine loudly. Good thing the windows were fogged up because if someone walked by, they’d only have to look down to see Frank getting fucked. He closed his eyes, whined and whimpered, the pressure building in his groin.

Suddenly Gerard pulled out and he gasped at the empty feeling, only to be flipped over and manhandled once again to end up on his hands and knees, forehead resting on the cool glass of the window. Gerard shuffled behind him but before he pushed back in, Frank used one arm to brace himself against the window.

“Oh fuck yes.” Gerard moaned behind him. God it was weird. It was good but like, an assault. An assault of goodness that made him want to scream.

He gasped and groaned continuously, cursing and crying as Gerard slammed into him from behind. Tears were sliding down his cheeks as the pleasure mounted. He swore he couldn’t cum again, but fuck he just might.

“You s-sound like such a slut, damn. Love your pretty noises.”

“G-” a groan escaped him as he was pounded into the window and he thanked the cool glass when his burning cheek was pressed into it. “Ger-ah! Gerar-rd, hah, touch m-me please.” he whined, pushing back onto the older boy.

Gerard felt so good, fuck he was rough, he wasn’t anything Frank ever expected him to be like. Frank didn’t even know he liked this until yesterday, and though it was blackmail and he was being used, he enjoyed the sex. Sure, it wasn’t an ideal situation to be having sex. It would be better if they were friends or something, or just for mutual benefit. But he had to admit, with the teachers it felt like more of a chore, with Gerard it felt like he enjoyed it just as much.

Was he a whore? A slut? No, but it turned him on to be called that. He could imagine being called that since he sucked dick for grades, but he didn’t like that. He did like begging Gerard though, he liked being dirty with him.

“Please.” He choked a whisper, voice hoarse now.

“Can’t cum from just your ass again, little cockslut?” Gerard enunciated his words with a sharp thrust, relishing the high pitched squeal that came from the boy. Gerard smiled. “You act like such - ah - a rough, tough punk ass kid.” Gerard moaned and moved Frank’s hips to adjust them better before speeding up, feeling himself coming close. “Yet here you are, Frank Iero, on his hands and knees in the back of a car getting a dick up his ass, crying and moaning like a real whore. Well that’s what you really are, a fucking whore.”

“P-please, yes! I’m such a w-whore, I’m such a whore, please, fu-uck,” Frank cried out, “Please please t-touch me. I-I’m g-gunna cum.”

Grunts and growls filled the air as Gerard chased his orgasm. He reached a hand under Frank to wrap around his dick and enjoyed the long whine he got in return. It was thick and hot and sticky from the spunk he shot earlier, and that’s the moment Gerard let go.

He rode out his orgasm and fisted Frank fast in time with his erratic movements, cumming even more than yesterday inside the boys used hole. He knew the moment Frank came because of how he tightened and clenched around Gerard, how he was being too loud again and when semen coated his still moving hand.

“Fuck, you’re a tight fuck for being a teacher’s slut.” he hissed when he pulled out of the tight heat. The sight of his cum leaking from Frank’s twitching red hole again was something he enjoyed admiring, so he brought his fingers down to catch some of it before bringing it around to his mouth wickedly.

Frank didn’t even protest, just opened his lips when Gerard’s cum covered digits came to his lips and let out a whorish moan as he sucked them clean.

Gerard then sighed and reached towards the front seat before leaning into the back seat again, rolling the window a crack. Frank took another moment to get over the chills running through his body before turning around to lean on his side, taking up both middle and right seat. He’s pretty sure Gerard was going to have cum on these seats forever now.

Frank yawned and heaved a sigh, not knowing what else to do but watch as Gerard started smoking, blowing the puff out the window crack. He looked back at Frank.

“Smoking on school property?” Frank teased.

“Right.” Gerard couldn’t help but laugh a little, but looked down at his lap, feeling nervous suddenly. Frank watched him intently and smiled.

“Hey.”

“Hm?” he didn’t look up. He just fucked Frank again after he told himself he wouldn’t look at him again. Not after yesterday yet... fucking here they were.

“I-I, what you said... I mean, just so you know, I don’t - I’ve never,” as Frank continued struggling, licking his lips and sounding raspy, Gerard did look up and saw that he was fiddling with his nails.

“Yeah?”

“I’ve well, I don’t let teachers do that. What, uh, what we just did. I don’t... do that. Only just, god this is so awkward.” he rolled his eyes and huffed, sitting up finally to face Gerard. “I only give blowjobs. I’ve never like, fucked a teacher or anything. Not that I’m a virgin though, okay? But I’ve never done that with a teacher, so stop saying shit like that.”

“Oh.” He was an ass. Gerard was an asshole.

No. Frank could be lying, but why would he? No, he was telling the truth. Frank was still looking at him expectantly and though Gerard was embarrassed, he was also very happy.

“Yesterday was... you don’t do that usually.” he stated. Frank nodded.

Frank offered him though. No, he offered a blowjob. Just like the rest... but Gerard had taken it too far in his anger. It’s not like it made a difference, Frank was still not who he expected, but then now he wasn’t what he expected twice.

Undoubtedly, he was happy to hear that. But then he felt bad for what he did, and what he had been thinking and saying. Yet, Frank still... well was it really his fault? Gerard expected him to be someone he wasn’t and got mad for it.

“I’ll drive you home.” He said robotically. Frank sighed and relaxed, feeling like a weight was off of him but Gerard couldn’t bring himself to notice, too much in his own head.

Frank gave him his address and then fell into dozing, leaning back into the seat.

Gerard glanced over at him and his heart swelled. He still freaking liked Frank. Dammit.

He did get what he wanted though, he got to fuck Frank twice now. More than that, Frank seemed to like it. Or was Gerard just fucked up? No. Frank stared at him all during math and art. He was also very appreciative if his noises were any indication. Even afterwards he was friendly... he just likes sex. Gerard sighed sadly.

It would be so much better if Frank was just his. It still pissed him off that other people had a sexual relationship with him. Even with this new revelation that teachers didn’t fuck him, he said he wasn’t a virgin. So would he just sell out for anyone? He was conflicted. He fucking wanted this, he wanted Frank - but he was just out of reach. It was purely sexual... it was blackmail.

Gerard groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose at the stop light, looking at Frank again real quick before the light turned green. He wanted him. He really really wanted him...

Once they pulled onto Frank’s street, Gerard wasn’t sure if he should pull up to his house or not. It’s not like they couldn’t pretend to be just friends or something, so he shrugged and found his house. It was an okay neighborhood, seemed old and a lot of the houses were older, nicer, with fences, bricks, but worn down.

“Frank? Wake up.” when he didn’t stir, Gerard leaned over to shake his shoulder a bit. “Frank?

“Hm?” Frank yawned and rolled his head over to look at Gerard tiredly, before he perked up. “You said my name.” he smiled. Gerard felt his heart beat faster, why would Frank care?

“Yeah, so? Get out of the car already.”

“Don’t worry, my mom’s at work.” Frank looked down at his lap, considering an idea. “Do you, uh, want to come in?”

Gerard almost chocked, almost dropped his jaw, and almost laughed all at the same time which made a strange noise come out of his throat. Frank looked up quickly at him, confused. “Um, uh, well, I - yeah.” Hell yeah.

Frank grinned at him and jumped up, unbuckling his seat belt quickly. Even as he waited in front of Gerard’s car, literally almost jumping in excitement, Gerard just felt kind of lost.

Maybe Frank just wanted to have sex again. Well, whatever. It is was it is. You chose this by what you did. He thought to himself, sighing and unbuckling himself to get out.

“Are you sure?”

“What? Yeah. I mean, I thought we could hang out or something.” Frank faltered a little, but went up to the door. “Unless you...” he stopped in front of the door, not even turning to look at Gerard.

Oh. He didn’t want to have sex.

Gerard smiled. “No, actually. Hanging out sounds nice.” He admitted. Frank was being cute and he even looked over his shoulder to smile, both smiling dumbly at each other for a moment before they stepped inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's a good writing program that keeps italics?
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update when I can, thanks for reading.


End file.
